Tom Prichard
|birth_place = Pasadena, Texas |death_date = |death_place= |resides = |retired = |billed = Houston, Texas |trainer = The Iron Sheik |debut = 1978 }} Thomas Prichard (August 18, 1959) is an American professional wrestler and author better known as Tom Prichard. He is the brother of Chris and Bruce Prichard. Career Beginnings Tom Prichard began his career in Los Angeles, around 1979, working for Gene and Mike LeBell's Los Angeles Olympic Auditorium wrestling promotion, where he held several championships in that organization, including the Americas tag team title with Chris Adams. After LeBell closed the L.A. promotion down in 1982, Prichard competed in various NWA territories for the next four years before settling in the southeast, where he had his greatest success of his career. Continental Wrestling Federation/United States Wrestling Association Prichard joined the Continental Wrestling Federation in the late 1980s, and feuded with "The Dirty White Boy" Tony Anthony. Their feud included a very controversial angle, which aired on April 23, 1988, where Anthony's valet came out with a black eye and begged Prichard to help her, only for Anthony to attack him from behind, cuff his hands behind his back, and hang him. On October 3, 1988 in Birmingham, Alabama, he defeated Anthony in the finals of a tournament to win the vacant CWF Heavyweight Championship. Prichard lost the title to Wendell Cooley on April 7, 1989 in Knoxville, Tennessee, but regained the belt on June 23 of that year. He lost the title to Dennis Condrey a month later on July 22 in Dothan, Alabama, before once again regaining it after defeating Condrey on December 6 of that same year. Prichard held the title until the CWF closed later that month. Prichard then moved on to the United States Wrestling Association, first working out of the Texas branch, where he formed a heel stable that included Eric Embry and Steve Austin, managed by Tojo Yamamoto. They feuded with the other top babyfaces, including Jeff Jarrett, Bill Dundee, Robert Fuller, and others. While based out of Texas, Prichard won both the USWA Southern heavyweight championship and the USWA Texas heavyweight championship before the USWA closed the Texas end of their territory in late 1990. Afterwards, Prichard competed in the Memphis end of the USWA before the opening of Smoky Mountain Wrestling in 1992. Smoky Mountain Wrestling/World Wrestling Federation Stan Lane and Prichard formed a team as "The Heavenly Bodies" and joined Smoky Mountain Wrestling upon its formation in 1992, and on April 23, 1992, in Harrogate, Tennessee, they defeated The Fantastics to become the first SMW Tag Team Champions. They continued to feud with The Fantastics throughout mid-1992, and were finally defeated for the titles on August 8, 1992 in a barbed wire cage match in Johnson City, Tennessee. The Heavenly Bodies regained the titles two days later, holding them for three months before losing to the Rock 'n' Roll Express on November 13, 1992 in a hospital elimination match in Harlan, Kentucky. They traded the titles with the Rock 'N Roll Express three times in a variety of hardcore matches over the following year before Lane left the promotion and retired from the ring. Prichard reformed the Heavenly Bodies with Jimmy Del Ray, and the two competed in both SMW and the World Wrestling Federation, wrestling the WWF World tag team champions the Steiner Brothers at SummerSlam 1993. On November 24, 1993 in Boston on the World Wrestling Federation's pay-per-view Survivor Series 1993, Prichard and Del Ray defeated the Rock 'N Roll Express. The Rock 'N Roll Express regained the titles on February 18, 1994 in Port Huron, Michigan, but lost the titles to the Heavenly Bodies on the following day in Taylor, Michigan. At Wrestlemania X the Boides defeated the Bushwhackers in a dark match. The Rock 'N Roll Express defeated the Heavenly Bodies on April 1, 1994 in Pikeville, Kentucky in a "Loser Leaves SMW match", where they then competed in the World Wrestling Federation for about a year, before being released in the summer of 1995. Prichard fought in a couple of single matches against Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels. They returned to SMW and regained the SMW Tag Team Championship, marking Prichard's eighth title reign, on August 4, 1995 in Knoxville, Tennessee, defeating Tracy Smothers and Dirty White Boy at the Super Bowl of Wrestling. They held the titles until the promotion folded on November 26, 1995. After SMW folded, the Heavenly Bodies briefly wrestled for Extreme Championship Wrestling, until Prichard returned to the WWF. Prichard competed under his own name with his Heavenly Bodies attire at the Survivor Series 1995, wrestling on future tag team partner Skip's team "The Bodydonnas." Prichard was the first man eliminated as the Bodydonnas defeated Barry Horowitz's "Underdogs" team. A month later, Prichard was officially introduced as Zip, Skip's on-screen cousin and tag team partner, interfering in a match allowing Skip to defeat Rad Radford, who had been trying to become a Bodydonna himself. Before this appearance he had cut off his trademark curly long brown locks into a blond crew cut, to more resemble his storyline cousin. On the WrestleMania XII pre-show, on March 31, 1996, the team defeated The Godwinns in the finals of an eight team tournament to win the vacant WWF Tag Team Championship. They held the titles until May 19, 1996, when they were defeated by the Godwinns in Madison Square Garden in New York City. After Skip left the WWF in fall of 1996, Prichard became a masked jobber named Dr.X. Dr.X fought mainly on house shows but made a few TV appearances on Superstars. Dr. X lost to Brakkus at in Your House 12: It's Time. By 1997, he became a trainer for the company, responsible for training such future stars as The Rock, Kurt Angle, and Mark Henry, among others. On September 28, 1999, Prichard teamed up with Jeff Jarrett to face against Chyna and Debra on Raw Is War. Prichard accidentally hit Jarrett with a guitar and Jarrett was knocked out cold as Chyna went for the victory. In addition, Prichard made a few appearances as a singles wrestler for ECW, and also co-hosted ByteThis, the WWF's internet talk show. Prichard was released from WWE in 2004. Indies He went on to wrestle in the United Wrestling Association and in various other independent promotions in the Southeastern United States. He also holds training seminars in conjunction with certain promotions. During this time Prichard also befriended online professional wrestling journalist James Guttman of World Wrestling Insanity and provided a weekly commentary on the world of pro wrestling entitled Tuesdays with Tom. On August 10, 2006, eight days prior to his 47th birthday, he became the oldest man to win the United Wrestling Association Heavyweight Championship, defeating Dillinger for the title. Return to WWE (2007–2012) In January 2007, he was rehired by WWE and replaced Bill DeMott as the head trainer for Deep South Wrestling (DSW). When DSW closed, he was moved to WWE's new developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. On May 30, 2012, Prichard was released from the WWE, being replaced by Bill DeMott as the head trainer. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving splash **Piledriver **Superkick *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **Sleeper hold *'Managers' :*Jim Cornette :*Tojo Yamamoto :*Judd the Studd :*Dirty White Girl :*Jonathan Boyd :*Eddie Gilbert :*Paul Heyman :*Bambi :*Jimmy Shoulders / Cloudy :*Downtown Bruno :*Sunny :*Missy Hyatt :*Marcus Woodrow III *'Wrestlers trained' **Kurt Angle **Val Venis **The Rock **Mark Henry **Giant Silva **Brie Bella **Nikki Bella **Edge **Steve Bradley **Dolph Ziggler **William Reso **Brakkus **Jeff Hardy **Matt Hardy *'Nicknames' **"Doctor of Desire" Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Wrestling' :*ASW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'American Wrestling Council' :*AWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Five Star Wrestling' :*FSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Smack Johnson *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Apollo Jalisco (1), Alberto Madril (2), and Chris Adams (1) *'NWA Rocky Top' :*NWA Rocky Top Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Wrestle Birmingham' :*NWA Alabama Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Brett Sawyer *'Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling' 14 times :*PCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Del Ray *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 318 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 :*PWI ranked him # 73 of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years, with Jimmy Del Ray and Stan Lane in 2003. *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling / Continental Championship Wrestling / Continental Wrestling Federation' :*CWF Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Alabama Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Southeast United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 times) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' :*SMW Tag Team Championship (8 times) – with Stan Lane (5) and Jimmy Del Ray (3) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (6 times) :*USWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*USWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Del Ray *'United Wrestling Association' :*UWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*UWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bodydonna Skip See also *Tom Prichard's event history External links * Tom Prichard profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Chaotic Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Midwest Territorial Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Rocky Top alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1959 births Category:1978 debuts Category:Texas wrestlers Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers